


"You've Barely Earned The Right Of Friends And Nothing Else."

by Fanfic_Researcher_Serif



Category: South Park, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Reader, Candy is scared of Reader, Classic is scared of Reader, Dovahkiin - Freeform, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Hickory - Freeform, Horror!Paps is an absolute sweetie, Horror!Snas likes fuzzy and soft things, I ended up liking him alot so hes in a love square that is Grillby, I've added another interest, Mage Dovahkiin, Mage Reader, Maybe Rus, Multi, OC, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided Anti-Harem, Other, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has Boris' Accent, Reader has a Slavic Accent, Reader has history, Reader is a Government Agent, Reader is a Sweetheart, Reader is a mage, Reader is also a South Parken, Reader is good with a gun, Reader is hated by almost everyone, Reader is rich, Reader only has a definite ending with either Grillby or Dovahkiin, Reader uses magic, Reader worked in Russia before story started, Reader-Insert, Red is scared of Reader, Rus is a ehh, South Park is it's own sub species of human, Vadim Blyat, Veteran Grillby, Viktor Sokolov (OC), Viktor is a flirt, adventures of reader and the fractured but whole, all skeletons hate u except Rus, and, and reader as the target, and the stick of truth lol, anti-harem, as American ambassador, bitchy OC, but lowkey, but soon like u after Candy the bitch is gone, cause he liiiiikkkkkkeeees u, he settles for c00t goopy brother Gaster, he stalk u from afar, hes a cute lil' kitty, is very sweet, lived there for 10 years, love square, low-key Gaster/reader, more specifically the Shagbark Hickory, reader is a badass, soon enough, updates when I feel like it, viktor - Freeform, what can you say?, working for the government has it's perks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Researcher_Serif/pseuds/Fanfic_Researcher_Serif
Summary: (One-sided!Sans & Papyrus' x Reader) (Dovahkiin x Reader x Grillby x OC)Welcome to the first? ever One-sided Anti-Harem/Anti-Reverse Harem of the century.You are [Y/n] [L/n]. A government agent who is specializes in assassination and information gathering. Is also an old mage born in the 1620's.Ever since monsters and their apparent counterparts from alternate universe showed up, a lot of work was sent for you to do. Especially when you were sent back to America in Ebbot City to finish work from abroad. Worse is when the spoiled kid of your dear friend Jeremiah named Candy and her skeleton harem (minus one who's forced to hang around his brother and deal with her) makes shit even worse.And worst of all, they all hate you for some reason. Minus Rus, but you have a feeling why and that she exaggerated it.All you want was to do your work. With the mix of Candy and her Skeleton Harem, a bartender, your boss, and a childhood friend, you wonder how you'll get though it all. Especially between the hot bartender, your flirty superior, and the martial artist.Dear Boris you have a lot on your plate.
Relationships: Grillby (Undertale)/Reader, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Reader, New Kid | Douchebag/Reader, One-sided!Papyrus (Underfell)/Reader, One-sided!Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, One-sided!Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, One-sided!Sans (Swapfell)/Reader, One-sided!Sans (Underfell)/Reader, One-sided!Sans (Underswap)/Reader, One-sided!Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (Horrotale) & Reader, Papyrus (Swapfell) & Reader, Sans (Horrotale) & Reader, Viktor Sokolov (OC)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	"You've Barely Earned The Right Of Friends And Nothing Else."

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale Sans= Classic
> 
> Undertale Papyrus= Creampuff
> 
> Underswap Sans = Blue
> 
> Underswap= Stretch
> 
> Underfell Sans= Red
> 
> Underfell Papyrus= Edge
> 
> Swapfell Sans= Black
> 
> Swapfell Papyrus= Rus
> 
> Horrortale Sans= Mittens
> 
> Horrortale Papyrus= Hickory

* * *

You are [Y/n] [L/n]. A government agent who is specializes in assassination and information gathering. Is also an old mage born in the 1620's.

Ever since monsters and their apparent counterparts from alternate universe showed up, a lot of work was sent for you to do. Especially when you were sent back to America in Ebbot City to finish work from abroad. Worse is when the spoiled kid of your dear friend Jeremiah named Candy and her skeleton harem (minus one who's forced to hang around his brother and deal with _**her**_ ) makes shit even worse.

And worst of all, they all hate you for some reason. Minus Rus, but you have a feeling why and that she exaggerated it. 

All you want was to do your work. With the mix of Candy and her Skeleton Harem, a bartender, your boss, and a childhood friend, you wonder how you'll get though it all. Especially between the hot bartender, your flirty superior, and the martial artist.

Dear Boris you have a lot on your plate.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> this is an concept fic. Its something I made for later when I have the plot and motivation to actually do this


End file.
